


all the sinners and the saints move in the same direction

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: He's an imposing, towering mountain of a man and Rose is rightly frightened of him. She can sense, though, that he's not as threatening and imposing as he longs himself to be.





	all the sinners and the saints move in the same direction

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say Kylo captures Rose to use as a lure. If this became a full-length fic I think I'd probably play around with the Bluebeard/Beauty and the Beast trope a bit more.
> 
> Title from "Survive," by Chelsea Wolfe.

"Whatever you do, you must not go exploring. You've the whole place to yourself.  _Every inch_  of it except my wing. Is that understood?" Kylo stares down at her, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his belt, near his 'saber.   
  
He's an imposing, towering mountain of a man and Rose is rightly frightened of him. She can sense, though, that he's not as threatening and imposing as he longs himself to be. It's as if there's a shadow that passes behind him, just beyond his shoulder, goading and prodding him for failing to live up. To whose standards, Rose can't say.   
  
She tears her eyes away from the impassive, pale mask of his face. "Y-yes," she stammers, wiping her clammy palms on the bottom of her torn coat.  
  
There's a flash of black leather and for just a moment, Rose thinks he's going to Force-choke her. Put her out of her misery right here where she stands. But he doesn't, he only tips her chin up and forces her to look him in the eyes again.  
  
"I didn't hear that," he says, his voice a slithering snake, its tongue flicking at her ear. "Speak up."  
  
Rose tries to jerk her chin away from his hand but he tightens his grip on her. "Yes."  
  
"Yes  _what_?" he sneers, pulling his shoulders back and drawing himself up to his full height.   
  
He's enjoying this. He's having fun toying with her, threatening her, cajoling her. Squeezing her chin in his gloved fingers and forcing her to meet his oil-slick eyes.  
  
"Yes sir," Rose grits out between her teeth.  
  
The Resistance won't be coming for her. If she'd ever doubted that before, she doesn't now. They'll surely have cut their losses by now, what with Rose having been gone for almost three full days.   
  
She's been abandoned to Kylo Ren like an unwanted infant on the doorstep of a crumbling castle.   
  
Kylo drops his hand and tucks it within the folds of his cape. "Better," he says. He flicks his gaze to the side and gives a curt nod. "Prepare my ship for me."  
  
"Where are you going? Are you really just gonna leave me here?" Rose asks.   
  
Kylo slides his gaze back on her and she immediately regrets drawing his attention back to her. The cold scrutiny in his eyes makes her feel three feet tall. "There's been a sighting. Your foolish Rebel friends came for you after all," he sneers, sounding pleased.   
  
"No, don't, you can't hurt them!" Rose rushes at Kylo, raising her fists, but a solid  _thump_  knocks her off her feet and sends her skidding across the tile on her back.   
  
Kylo marches over to her, his robes sweeping over the tile. He drops to a knee beside her and clicks his tongue like a scolding parent. Rose squirms; she doesn't like how it feels to be scolded by the likes of Kylo Ren.   
  
"You've got a lot of fight left in you," he murmurs, reaching out and tracing a finger along her jawline.   
  
Rose doesn't dare try to jerk her head away this time. Kylo tweaks one of her curls.   
  
"I'll never give you what you want," Rose spits out, even though she doesn't  _know_  what he wants.   
  
At first, Rose thought she was only meant to be a means to an end: the capture of Rey, but now she's not so sure. It almost sounds as if Kylo specifically wanted  _her_. But to what end? What does he mean to do with her?  
  
Kylo drags his finger down Rose's cheek before pulling his hand away.  
  
"I can see what you don't let anyone else see," he tells her, a smirk tugging up the corners of his mouth. "I have a way of getting into your most intimate thoughts and hopes and dreams." Kylo closes his eyes, his lashes fanning across his cheeks almost prettily. If he wasn't so monstrous. "You lost someone very dear to you. A sister. Her loss pains you still."  
  
Rose feels claws digging into her tender mind and she throws up her hands to block him out—but what good will that do? He can see what he wants. He can take from her what he wants.   
  
She feels Kylo prodding around in her mind, digging up painful memory after painful memory. Rose sees an image of Paige's smiling face being torn out of her mind like a sheet of flimsi, crumpled up and discarded by Kylo Ren's wicked hand. A memory of Mama and Papa, before the First Order came to Hays Minor and stole the children away, blotted out by this  _thief_. Finn, his wide startled eyes when she kissed him, the feel of his hand closing warmly around her own just before she lost consciousness.   
  
Rose thrashes against him, curling her fingers into claws and raking at his face.  
  
Kylo wraps his hands around her wrists and tugs her arms down. "Will you behave?" he asks.   
  
Rose feels hot tears rolling down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. "If I say no?"  
  
"I'll rip every last memory out of your head," Kylo says, squeezing her wrists until they ache. "And what will you be without your memories to hold onto? Nothing more than an empty shell. A vessel."  
  
Rose tugs against his tightening grip on her wrists. Fear swirls in her gut, threatening to overtake her, send her spiraling into a panic attack. "No!"  
  
"Then do as I ask and I'll try to make this experience as comfortable for the both of us as it can be," Kylo snaps, shoving her away from him.  
  
Rose looks down at her wrists and the red blooming against the pale of her skin. She rubs at them and frowns. "Why do you even need me? I'm just a maintenance worker."  
  
Kylo nudges at Rose's foot with the toe of his boot, ignoring her question. "Get up," he orders. "I've left a clean change of clothes for you in your cell. A droid will come by with food later."  
  
"You're going to lock me up?" Rose asks.  
  
"Only if you continue to misbehave," he says.   
  
Rose pushes herself slowly to her feet and brushes dirt off her trousers and jacket. If he intends on leaving her clothes and food, perhaps he also intends on keeping her alive. For now, at least.   
  
Rose feels like she's gotten a respite from some stark unnamable evil, though part of her feels like it's a trap. Like he's trying to lure her the way one might lure a wampa with a bit of meat on the end of a (very, very long) stick.   
  
Kylo turns and stalks off, his cape swirling about him like black smoke, leaving Rose standing here with a pit in her stomach and bruises on her wrists.


End file.
